everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Typical Anomaly
A Typical Anomaly is a fictional biological mutation afflicting Moemon in the Moemon Setting. Description A Typical Anomaly is an event or condition that causes a Moemon to change its Type or Types, resulting in an alteration in its natural resistances, attributes, and development. Most Moemon will only change one Type during a Typical Anomaly, though more drastic changes have been recorded. Most Moemon that undergo a Typical Anomaly will experience physical and psychological changes to reflect their new type. Physical and Psychological Changes Moemon that undergo a Typical Anomaly usually experience changes to their bodies and mindsets from their previous state, better reflecting their new Types. Physically, changes in pigmentation are common, as are changes in the physical manifestations of their Type itself. For example, a Moemon that gains the Dark Type will often become visually darker than its natural state, and may develop menacing characteristics such as spurs, thorns, horns, longer, sharper claws, and abnormal eye color. A Charmander that gains the Electrict Type and loses the Fire Type will have an electricl spark at the end of this tail rather than a small flame, and may well have a yellow and black, or even electric blue, coloration. Or it may retain its original red color. Such transformations are unpredictable. Psychologically, the Moemon will begin to think and act in ways that are more characteristic of its new Type as its mind adapts to the new properties of its body. Its tastes may change to fit those of the environment it's now adapted for, both in preference of activities and diet. A Dark Type may become more sadistic or domineering. An Electric may become more spontaneous and energetic. A Rock Type may become more methodical. These changes are usually subtle, having relatively little affect on the actual personality of the individual, but to those who know them well they are usually readily apparent. Causes It is generally believed that Typical Anomalies are produced by extreme conditions in the habitat of the affected Moemon, through the actions and personality of the Moemon, and in the manner in which they are treated by those around them. Factors Believed to Produce Specific Types during a Typical Anomaly Bug Typical Anomalies that change to the Bug Type have never been recorded. However, some theorize that it may be possible, and would most likely result among smaller Moemon dwelling in the undergrowth of deep forests or in desert regions, or in Moemon that develop a particularly mindless, automatic way of living. Dark One of the most frequently documented Typical Anomalies, Dark types seem to result from many conditions. Being laid or hatching during the months long nights of polar regions, dwelling in underground lairs, living at ground level in dense forests, all have been shown to produce Dark Types on occasion. Other factors include individual Moemon whose personalities are particularly cruel or sadistic, and those who are heavily abused by the individuals around them. Pilgrims whose Moemon change to Dark Type often fall under scrutiny by authorities for fear of abusing their companions. Dragon A rare, though not unheard of, Typical Anomaly. Conversion to Dragon Type seems to most often occur in Moemon who already had one of the Energy Types, and is less common in those with purely physical Types. This is especially common in Moemon with reptillian, avian, or piscine traits, and seems mostly to do with those who have very proud personalities or demeanors, and who become very powerful on their own. Electric A relatively common Typical Anomaly, particularly since the advancement of human civilization introduced electrical technology. Environmental factors include close proximity to power generators around human civilization, the presence of strong magnetic fields, and frequent electrical storms or magnetic phenomena, such as auroras. Certain minerals, particularly those that are piezoelectric or magnetic, may also induce this change. Fighting An unusual, but relatively common, Typical Anomaly. Conversion to Fighting Type most often occurs in individuals who possess an intense drive to become physically stronger, faster, and more capable in combat, especially those who actively pursue this through training and conditioning. Due to this, Fighting is one of the few Types with no environmental factors affecting it. Fire A common Typical Anomaly. Fire conversions tend to occur in Moemon who live in regions with intense dry heat, such as volcanic or warm desert areas. Areas with frequent wildfires may also produce this Anomaly. Flying A rare Typical Anomaly. Flying Conversions only seem to occur in Moemon that were already capable of flight, levitation, or some similar condition, though some have theorized that this may not be an absolute. The Typical Anomaly seems to occur in individuals who need to make frequent use of high speed or otherwise powerful flight. Some theorize that Moemon dwelling at high altitudes may develop this Type, perhaps even spontaneously sprouting wings. Ghost There are no documented cases of a Ghost Typical Anomaly. Off the record, there have been reports of zombie, skeletal, and ghostly Moemon on occasion. However, these are generally considered to be either superstition and urban legend, misidentification, hoaxes, or the result of genuine Ghost Types employing certain Moves. Grass A relatively common Typical Anomaly. Grass conversions tend to occur in environments with a large amount of vegetation, especially plants and fungi that produce excessive amounts of pollen or spores. Grass conversions seem to be more common in equatorial regions, especially tropical rainforests, where there is a year-round growing season. Ground A relatively common Typical Anomaly. Ground conversions occur in Moemon who take to living underground or burrowing for much of their lifestyle, giving it a degree of overlap with Dark Type conversions. It is also common in areas with loose soil or sand. Ice One of the most common of Typical Anomalies. Ice conversions usually occur in Moemon that dwell in arctic and polar climates or those at high altitudes. This Anomaly may also develop in the extreme ocean depths. Normal A relatively common Typical Anomaly. Conversion to Normal Type has been observed in Moemon which are adapted to the specific hardships of certain environments, but then move to much less taxing regions. Normal conversions often occur in regions with hills, plains, and temperate forests. Poison A relatively common Typical Anomaly that has been shown to be influenced heavily by diet. Poison conversions often occur in individuals who eat poisonous plants or animals consistently, as well as in individuals who are exposed to toxic environments, either manmade or natural. Psychic A relatively common Typical Anomaly. Psychic conversions are often recorded in individuals with abnormally high intellect, in Moemon who live or travel with human psychics, and in those who live in environments with significant crystalline mineral deposits. Rock A relatively common Typical Anomaly. Rock conversions take place in environments with significant amounts of rock and stone, particularly in mountainous regions and those with many cave systems. Steel A relatively rare Typical Anomaly. Steel conversions tend to occur in environments with significant ore deposits in the surrounding rock, or in areas with significant human development. Water A relatviely common Typical Anomaly. Water conversions tend to occur in Moemon who dwell in or near water, and spend a great deal of time in the environment. It can be seen as an amphibious adaptation. Unlike most environmental Typical Anomalies, Water conversions are relatively common among domesticated Moemon. Public Knowledge and Opinion Due to their relative rarity, Typical Anomalies are not well understood by the public, and may not be handled well. Individual Moemon that have undergone a Typical Anomaly may be viewed as exotic, and thus desirable, or, if they were owned by an individual who preferred the old Type, they may be disappointing. Further, relatively few non-specialists will readily be able to understand the mechanisms that induced the conversion in the first place, and how to handle the change in the Moemon's physiology and behavior. For reasons that remain unclear, it is very rare for a Moemon who is owned by a human to undergo a Typical Anomaly based on their environment. However, Psychic, Fighting, Dark, Water, and Dragon Typical Anomalies have been recorded with relative frequency among Tame Moemon. These Anomalies are generally easier to deal with by owners than other conversions, and are often seen as desirable by the owner in question. Category:Moemon Category:Terminology Category:Mutation